The delivery of media over data networks such as the Internet is in high demand. The requirements to meet this demand are compounded by the vast array of media devices (mobile phones, tablets, personal computers, televisions, video game consoles, etc.) capable of playing media and the bandwidth of each, which can vary based on network conditions. As such, it can be difficult for a media provider to transcode and publish media in the variety of formats capable of accommodating the needs of the various media devices.